Mail Call
by BurningFox6
Summary: When the battle had ended, the participants were given a chance to contact their partners one last time. We only saw one of those letters. What did the others say? Let's find out.
1. Kolulu

**A/N:** **It warms my rusty heart to see people enjoyed _Waiting for the King._ I hope I can do y'all right once more with this fic. Kinda long A/N coming up, but future ones will be tiny/nonexistent.**

 **Consider this a love letter to a pretty good series. At its finale, we saw that the mamodos were allowed to write letters to their partners - of which we saw one. I decided to write what the letters might've been for the 30+ demons who canonically sent one... plus a few who I think probably would've. This covers all the more prominent demons, plus a few lucky extras. If there's a mamodo whose letter you want to see and you're worried I won't cover them, feel free to call them out... I'd be happy to do another one!**

 **This story's gonna cover a lot of genres - some letters are happy, some sad, some silly, some weird. But at their core, I hope to have them all provide one thing: closure.**

 **I'll be updating this every day with 1-3 new letters up, mostly in the order of their defeat with a few exceptions - like Kolulu, who goes first for being the most memorable early mamodo. Thanks again to D3m0nDarks for betaing!**

* * *

Dear Big Sister,

It's Kolulu! I'm so glad I was given the chance to speak to you again – I've been missing you every day since I left. Now that the mamodo battle is finished, they're allowing us to send a letter to our partners, and I've been absolutely giddy with thoughts of things to write about. Nothing really seems to cover everything I want to say, though… here, let me fill you in on what happened, first. You might not be aware since I left so early.

Zatch won! And not only that, he's kept his promise! He's still just a kid and his power is limited, but whenever he can he always strives to make things better for us. He's already started volunteer programs to build housing for orphaned demons, for example, and they're already well-staffed by a lot of the mamodo he befriended during the contest. And whenever he gets a break from his royal studies, he's always willing to play with us. It's always fun when he can make time, and I've started hanging out with some of his friends, too. There's Tia, who's a really sweet girl – at least, when Zatch isn't on her bad side. And there's Ponygon… a horse, if you haven't guessed. He's so goofy! And sometimes, he'll give us rides while we're playing. There's so much more, too, like Kanchome and Kido… I'm so happy to have all these new friends!

There's something that's bothering me, though. I finally got around to asking him if he'll be able to stop another battle from occurring, and he promised me he was doing everything he could to figure out how. He sounded so unsure, though… I hope he can figure it out. In fact, I know he will, some day. I have faith in him. And he has a thousand years to do it, too! That's plenty of time.

Even if the battles are awful, though… I'm really glad they let me meet you. You were the sweetest person I've ever met, someone I'm proud to call my big sister. And while we may not be able to see each other for a while, I want you to know I'll always think of you as my family. I'll think about you every day, and I hope you think of me too! And I hope one day, you and your parents will be able to get together and have some quality time. Maybe I'll be able to join you some day!

In the meantime, I still want to be close to you – and I think I have an idea. I'm going to get my crayons out and draw you a nice big picture of us! That way, you'll always have me with you. And some day, I'll be able to see you in person and I'll draw you more pictures! Enough to cover your wall! So I hope you like it – and I want you to know I'll always love you. You're the best sister anyone could have, Lori. Be safe!

Love, Kolulu

 _/At the bottom is scribbled a simple little picture. It's Kolulu, holding onto Lori's hand as they stroll through the park. They're both wearing flower crowns, and they're both smiling as if they'll never be apart again.\_


	2. Sugino

Dear Haru,

It's been awhile.

We may not have known each other long, but I hope I at least made enough impact on your life to make me worth remembering. It's only been about a month since the battle to decide the mamodo king ended, but it's been years since we worked together. We didn't get very far, did we? And to think, I thought we'd be unstoppable… while other mamodo started out fighting or hiding, we immediately launched into training. We spent entire nights strategizing, making sure there'd be no way we could be taken by surprise. It paid off. Those few fights we got into, we were a sight to behold. If we'd gone farther, who knows how strong we could've become?

But then we ran into that boy. Zatch – the current king. If I'd known we were up against the future ruler, things could've been different – we could've ran and lived to fight another day, or maybe even used just a little more energy to turn the battle's tide. Who knows?

It might sound weird to hear, but… I'm glad we didn't win. We did something really horrible, just to get a bit stronger. I see that now – we tried to harm innocents, and were promptly stuck down with justice for it. Maybe it was the desire to win, maybe I still had a little more growing up to do, but we willingly crossed a line that day. We got what we deserved.

At least things are better now. I had to go back to my studies, but I love to spend my spare time in the local conservatory. Thanks to my abilities, I've tried to make amends by rapidly increasing crop growth, producing beautiful bouquets, and helping to harvest herbs to help the sick and wounded. I feel like I've become a better person in the end – I just wish I'd done so before people almost got hurt.

Some days when I'm tending to the garden, I sit back and wonder what you're up to. We'd spent so much time training that we'd never really gotten to know each other – were you a student, too? Did you have a job? What about now – are you trying to better yourself, too? Have you ever gone back to that greenhouse and apologized?

I doubt these letters are two-way, so I guess I'll never know. Still, I hope you're happy knowing I'm happy myself – and I'll be satisfied just having gotten to know you, no matter how brief.

I'm not sure what more to write – these will be my last words to you, most likely. I guess all I can say is… don't be sad we lost, be glad the right person won. Think about me whenever you're out in nature – plant a tree, maybe, so you'll remember our teamwork whenever you see it. Let the past lay in the past, and look towards the future.

Heh… I sound like a motivational calendar. I suppose I'll end it here and hope these parting words will be enough. Now go, live life to the fullest. And don't worry – I won't forget you.

Oh, one more thing. I have a favor to ask. If you can, please, go back to that greenhouse where we had our final battle together. Find that black-haired lady that worked there, and tell her I'm sorry for what I've done.

Sugino


	3. Hyde

What's up, Eido?

I hope I managed to catch you between your skirt-chasing escapades. Which was all the time, so… unlikely. But now that I've got your attention, I'd just like to thank you.

I feel we helped each other out just by meeting each other – not just as partners in battle, but by helping each other grow as people. When we first met, I was a pretty up-tight kid. No time for fun, no time for games, only time for training. And you… well, you were you. Polar opposites, forced to work together for a common goal.

But as time went along, I feel we rubbed off on each other a bit, balancing us both out. You showed me that without rest and play, we'd be in no shape for future fights. And when your antics almost got my book burned more than once, I think I finally knocked some focus into your head. Maybe that's why we were paired up… someone out there knew we'd change one another for the better.

It's still a shame we didn't win, though. Can't believe we got cornered… but flight powers are kind of useless against a gravity mamodo, huh? I guess we just weren't lucky enough. Probably should've seen it coming when we lost to that yellow-haired kid twice.

Whatever, we can't change what's done. I'd like to think we're still winners in the end, for the change we went through. That's not too cheesy, is it? It is. Oh well, I'm not erasing it. I'm gonna get outta here and finish my homework – stay free as the wind, brother.

From,

Hyde

* * *

 **A/N: The first of those who aren't confirmed to send letters. I included him because he just sort of... disappears, after appearing multiple times. Figured he deserved an explanation.**


	4. Kikuropu

Sir…!

It's been so difficult keeping up with my training since I was sent back. You set me on the path of a respectable gentleman, and without you taking the time to tutor me outside of our battles, I find myself at quite a loss. You were a master par-none on the subject, and, well… it's hard to study English chivalry when England doesn't really exist here.

But worry not! Using what you'd already taught me, I'm pushing myself forward any way I can. Spine straight, head high, and always make an effort to be polite – just like you said. I'm so different from what I was when the battle started, even other demons have noticed. They find it odd that your world made such an impact on any contestant, but they've never seen the glories of your country up close! I could barely believe my eye when I saw it.

I will remain on this path, bringing class and dignity to the mamodo world. I've even begun trying to make amends with those we hunted down, such as the little leotard child. Your lessons will live on, and I will hold them in my heart! I will become an honorable mamodo, one anyone can look up to! I will make you proud, sir!

Lord Kikuropu

* * *

 **A/N: His partner's name is 'British Gentleman'. That's how little info I had to work with for this guy. And yet he somehow managed to write a letter that brought the gentleman to tears? Noooot a fun one to write.**


	5. Yopopo

Yopopo! Yopo…yopoge…Gem!

Yopopo, yo popo yoyo yopoyopo. Yopo?

 _/The rest of the letter is like this. Fortunately, the message's meaning is felt directly within the recipient's heart.\_

I can't believe I get to speak to you again! In fact, this is probably the first time I'm speaking to you, huh? I've never really been good with words… so I'll make sure these ones count!

I'm sorry we didn't always see eye to eye, Gem. I understand if you found me annoying sometimes… my dances bring such joy to my fellow mamodos, but I suppose they might be grating to a human. And what happened to your family… I'm so, so, so sorry. I never wanted it to happen. I just wanted to spread joy and cheer in the only way I knew how. If we'd had our book with us, I would've fought valiantly to make Gem happy and keep her loved ones safe.

But in the end, I hope we're on better terms. Your family was recovering, right? I hope they're beside you right now as you read this letter… hello, Gem papa and Gem mama! Heehee. I hope you're all doing well – I know I am! Now that the fight's over, I can dance all day and the others will join in rather than try to fight. It's just like how things used to be! I've even been practicing some new moves. I can do a heel spin that'll make your head spin! I… don't think I'll ever get to show Gem, but I can hope!

I have to go now, since some of the other demons want lessons. I guess all I have left to say is… make sure your life is full of good music and cheer! And if life's getting hard on you, dance your problems away! I'll be here dancing every day, and maybe if I try hard enough, I can send some luck and happiness your way. So smile, Gem! I love you, sister! Be well!

Yopopo~!


	6. Danny

What's up, old man?

It's been a while since my job finished, huh? And my bid for king as well, I suppose. You can still remember me with that wrinkled old brain of yours, I hope? Heh.

Kidding aside, I figured I should let you know the statue business wasn't a one-time thing. As soon as I could, I started looking for good, honest work back in the mamodo world. I've had my ups, my downs… but whenever I get a job, I make sure to put my all into it until it's done. I've mined at the quarry, done some construction work, cleaned gutters and cooked dinners and nearly thrown my back out once or twice. It isn't easy, but it's what you'd want me to do, isn't it? I'll be a man you can keep being proud of, Mr. Goldo.

Oh, and don't worry, I'm keeping up with my studies too. It's hard to balance them, but I've found the time for both school and work. There's no way you can call me 'boy' now!

Well, don't get me wrong, I know ya didn't do it just to get under my skin. If you hadn't pushed me like that, I dunno when I would've learned some proper work ethic. So thanks for that, old man. And I better not hear you've been slacking since I left, either, or I'll never let you live it down. Alright? I'm not sweating alone, you hear!?

That's enough outta me – I hadda write this during lunchtime at school, and then there's studying and my next work shift after that. Busy, busy… I'll catch ya later, geezer. See ya!

From,

Danny


	7. Zoboron

Dear Hige…

You brute!

How could you be such a bully to your own partner? Did you ever stop to consider I like riding amusement park rides, too? Not being forced to walk around for 'exercise'? _Not being treated like a pet_? You even used that Papipurio kid as a shield, come on! You're the most inconsiderate person I've ever seen!

But… you weren't all bad. We did work pretty well together in battle, and you would always share a few licks of your ice cream. We got along pretty well with Roopa and Papipurio too, before that one battle, huh? You're pretty crude, but I know you've got some heart somewhere in you. Somewhere.

I'm sorry for blowing up at you… it was pretty frustrating, being leashed like a dog and not being able to communicate how I feel about it. I don't know if you'll even care about this, but I had some pretty cool times with you.

I'm just gonna go before I get mad again. Go have another cone for me, would ya?

From,

Zoboron

* * *

 **A/N: neomoon585 - Glad you like 'em! Don't worry, most of your list will be covered, but I'll be sure to throw in the few that aren't.**


	8. Rops

Dear Apollo,

Yippie! I never thought I'd get to speak to you again, not after that Zatch wannabe made me go back sooner than I should've. I'd always wondered what I could've said if we'd just had a few moments more – not that you would've understood me or anything, but it's the thought that counts, right? But now I've finally got my chance, and now you'll definitely be able to understand me! Here I go!

I have to admit, when we first started working together, I was a little scared. Before then, I'd only played with those two village children who gave me my scarf – I hope they're doing okay. But once we met, the battles began, and I quickly realized I had to be one of the tiniest demons out there. It was terrifying, going up against giants when I couldn't even reach their knees… some of them dwarfed even you!

And yet, you weren't afraid.

Seeing you walk headlong into massive spells, calmly and fearlessly… it made me realize that maybe size wasn't all that important. It was true, since we went on to defeat many mamodos even if we didn't burn their books. And when we weren't fighting, we were traveling the world, so careless and free… that was when I realized I wanted to be a king who could make sure everyone had that kind of freedom.

I might not have made it in the end, but that's alright. Zatch is ruling now, if you weren't aware, and I bet he'll make sure everyone's just as free as they would be if I'd won. Plus, I wouldn't be all that free myself if I won, right? Being a king has a lot of responsibilities – you told me once that you had a job to go back to once your travels were over, so I think you know what I mean. I hope that's going well for you, by the way; it might be a bit restricting, but I know you'll find the time to do what you want!

I wouldn't mind if I'd won, but going back to my open life is just as good. Now, I try to live wild and free just like you, Apollo! I love going exploring after school, and sometimes I use my chains to help excavate down by our local quarry. I've even started taking up an instrument, too. There's a dancing mamodo by the name of Yopopo where I'm from, and I've been providing music for his performances recently. It's so fun! If we ever meet again, you have to come watch us!

I think I've said all I can, but there's one thing left I want to do. I've still got the scarf from your world, but you don't have anything from me, do you? I think I know just how to fix that… I hope it gets through to you! Keep it safe, and never forget our journeys together!

From,

Rops

 _/Nestled within the envelope is a scrap of light blue cloth. It's a scarf, with a few black dots scribbled on it to resemble a ladybug. Its recipient shifts it between his fingers, and smiles.\_


	9. Baransha

Dear Garza,

The hunt's not the same without you. I still can't believe I chanced upon a partner that embraces the bounty of nature, the thrill of the chase – I could've met, I don't know, one of those businessmen we passed in the streets. And it's not just that you could maneuver the wild, you could do it with ease! I may have been sent to your world for the contest, but I leave angrier that I lost such a perfect partner than anything.

At least we can take solace in the fact we had to be eliminated unfairly. It took four demons to take us out, demons that shouldn't have been in the battle in the first place? Pfa! If everything had been fair and square, no one could have touched us if we fought on our turf. Well, we did get shown up by that little blond brat… but that doesn't count!

Oh well… what's done is done. At least it's peaceful, here in the mamodo world. Nothing to do but play by day and hunt by night. The wildlife is always plentiful here. I'd invite you to see it for yourself, but, you know…

Anyhow, I hope your hunts are thrilling and your game is bountiful. And maybe someday, you'll find a new partner to join you in your expeditions. It's funny, though… I get the strangest feeling that you already have. If so, I wish you both the best of luck.

Stay on your toes,

Baransha

* * *

 **A/N: Up next - the Ancient arc!**


	10. Kido

Dear Dr. Riddles,

Oh boy, it's great to be king! I've got all the yellowtail I could ever want, and three court jesters, and a flying steed to carry me around!

…Kid-ding!

Haha... I figured after all those times you tricked me, I deserved to do it just once. Did I get you? I bet I did! Heh… but I must admit, even though you fooled me a lot, you also taught me so much as well. And don't get me wrong, I didn't mind the lies either! They were always so creative, and really helped me learn to think for myself and not take everything at face value. Even when you weren't trying to, you gave me valuable life lessons – you were the best teacher ever!

Um… but now that that's said, I need to get serious for a minute. After Kanchome returned, he filled me in on the funk you slipped into after I'd gone. He says you're better now – which is good! – but it saddens me that I ever hurt you like that in the first place. I miss you a lot too, Professor, but we gotta keep our heads up! You've got so much knowledge to give to the world, and you can't do that when you're locking yourself away. So please, try not to become depressed again. Hold me in your heart, and I'll never be far from you!

I'm not sure if I should be telling you this, but maaaaaybe it'll help keep you happy – and I promise I'm not kidding this time, too. Not long after Zatch became king, he approached me with a special request. He's been recruiting some of the smartypants mamodos to see if we can somehow link our worlds together once more. He knew I'd be a good fit, and my knack for working with technology might prove invaluable. I accepted on the spot! Now, me and a bunch of other demons get together every once in a while to see if we can figure out how to reopen the portals to your world. It's really hard, but I know we'll figure it out some day. I bet if you were here you could tell us how to do it lickity-split… hey, with your smarts, I bet you can find out how to reply to me with the answer! If you can, please do it so we can see each other again even sooner, okay?

But until then, I need to get back to work on our latest theories. I know there's many more demons than I that want to see their partners, so I won't let you all down! Just you wait, we'll see each other again in no time!

Sincerely,

(Official!) Professor Kido


	11. Byonko

Alvin!

You've missed some of the craziest stuff, gero. Apparently there was a giant stone demon in the human world, and an annihilation mamodo who wanted to destroy all of us! …I-I mean, I missed it too since I'm home now, but I heard about it! But what I didn't miss was everyone here being turned into formless souls-gero. It was terrifying!

At least everything worked out in the end – and all thanks to our new king. Zatch and his friends defeated everyone who wanted to harm us, and gave us our bodies back. And now that he's king, he's kept his promise to hang out with us! We even have a class together, gero. Well… Penny made sure we were placed in his class, anyway.

Speaking of Penny, we've actually bonded a bit since we returned. I think it's because it's nice to have a friend who was in the same situation you were. We both did bad things… but we're better now, I swear-gero! She's still got that kinda-creepy Zatch fixation, but she can be pretty cool to play with. I just wish she'd stop calling me her toady, gero… the joke's gotten old already.

O-oh! I almost forgot to ask how you are, gero. How've things been, Alvin? I'm really sorry I got us into that Zofis situation, and I hope you're living happily now that it's over. I'm sure you've got a lot of stuff going on, like… whatever it is old people do. Naps and cookies? …That doesn't sound too bad, honestly-gero.

I've gotta go now – class is almost over, and everyone's planning to have a big game of leapfrog. It's my favorite! So I'll end it here by thanking you for helping me become cool in the end, even if we had a rocky start. Now I'm a cool guy who'll do anything for his friends, gero! And you keep being cool, too, alright?

Ooo, and before I forget – I forgive you for tearing my clover. I kind of like how it looks now – three leaves means lucky to humans, right? So it'll make me lucky for the rest of my life, gero! …It did really hurt, though. B-but don't worry, gero, I'm fine! Anyway… bye now!

From,

Byonko

* * *

 **A/N: Gero gero gero gero gero gero gero.**


	12. Penny

Dear Uri,

 _/The parchment is completely covered in glitter and scribbled hearts. This is a letter from Penny, alright.\_

Oh my god, I just had to write you a letter as soon as I had the chance! I even got Zatch to lend me a pencil for it… not that I needed one, but come on, a pencil from Zatch makes it _extra_ special!

How's your family? Did they appreciate the food we got them? I'm really glad I was able to help you feed them… even if I see now that our methods weren't always right. I wish I'd seen that before we teamed up with that Zofis jerk, but better late than never, right? Anyway, are you guys still okay? Did you ever find a job? I may not be able to help anymore, but I'm still rooting for you!

And things are going so well for me, by the way! Zatch and his friends kept their word – we always hang out whenever we get the chance. I know I may be a bit… 'overbearing' sometimes, so I'm trying to work on that. He still doesn't seem to appreciate my advances yet, but don't worry about me, I'll keep trying! One day he'll see how perfect we are for each other – once I become the girl he deserves. And once that day comes, I'll be the cutest little queen you ever saw! That's right, he became the king, Uri, yippee! We can both be proud we helped him in his time of need and got him where he is.

But a queen needs to look the part, right? I'm not sure if I fit it that well after sacrificing my hair… it's starting to grow back, though. Honestly, I'm not sure which way to keep it – I'm just not 'Penny' without my gorgeous locks, but it's kind of cute when it's short, too. I know! I'll ask Zatch what he thinks~.

I guess I need to cut this off here. I need to go find some supplies to make this letter as pretty as can be, anyhow. So wish me luck with Zatch, and I'll wish you luck with your family! We'll have each other's backs, even across different worlds! Good luck, Uri, I'll never forget you… and you better not forget me!

Love,

The Fabulous Penny

* * *

 **A/N: We've got another couple non-confirmed senders up next to round out the Ancient arc, and then onto Faudo!**


	13. Laila

Dear Albert,

Am I really allowed to be writing this? I wasn't even in the current battle for king. And yet despite the odds, I'd been just about to go to bed when I saw this strange paper flutter in from my window. The only explanation I can think of is that just by being in your world during the contest, I was counted amongst those who could reach out to their partners.

Well, I won't complain. I actually really did want to talk to you - the real you. I thought it'd be less lonely after I came out of the stone, but even though I had you by my side, I still felt even emptier somehow. What Zofis did to you all was so cruel… I'll never forgive him for it. I'm just glad you can live your life unimpeded now.

I must admit, sometimes I wonder if I should've stayed in your world for a while. Spend some time getting to see how it's changed, learn where you lived, meet your friends and family… maybe I could've even tried to compete in the battle. Would that've been allowed? I doubt it. Either way, I'm content with my decision. I wasn't meant to be in that battle, or even your world… it was time to go home.

But even if we didn't interact much, I felt a special connection. Remember how we thrashed Demolt right after you were freed? No ordinary team could've done that when they'd never properly interacted before. It might not have lasted long, but I'll cherish it always. I hope you will too.

It's getting late… I'm tired, and I have school tomorrow. I don't know if we'll ever meet again, but if we do, would you like to just get to know each other? Maybe play a game? I would. Until then, just think of me whenever the moon shines down on you. Take care.

From,

Laila

* * *

 **A/N:** **Another non-confirmed, who I decided to add since Albert was shown remembering her fondly. I figured it was a good chance to explain her reasons for leaving a bit more, and explore how they could have bonded so well despite him being a zombie most of the time.**

 **Plus, it wa a chance to write for best mamodo. Anyone who can suplex giga-Satan deserves some respect.**


	14. Victoream

ACE!

Receive this letter, from the great VICTOOOREEEEEAM! I send it to you from a world of magic, a world of splendor, and now, a world of _MELONS_! After our humiliating defeat, the scoundrels who sent me home gave me a wondrous parting gift: a melon seed! Even as I write this, they're growing in front of me. Soon, they will be bursting with flavor, ripe for the harvest!

And then what, you ask? …I'm not sure! I could corner the market, becoming an entrepreneur in a fruit never before seen! But then I'd have to actually sell my precious melons, no? I could just keep them all to myself… but then the world would never know the wonders of this beautiful green sphere. Decisions, decisions… but that can wait!

Where are my manners? I don't think I ever asked you how you were – yes, I glanced further up, and I did not! Frankly, I don't even know if you remember me, being under mind control and all. Yet, I know you must! How can you forget such a wonderful form like mine? My smooth voice, my amazing dance moves? Yes, I felt a connection between us despite the possession! I know you remember me, I feel it in my soul!

 _Yeeeees_! Never forget me, mohawk man! The bond between us will last across worlds! We were a team meant to be, a team that could've rocked your world to its core! …Had we not been ganged up on by multiple children at once. Nonetheless! Hold Victoream in your heart, and let it warm your very being! Live strong, live free, live VERY COOL!

VICTOOOOREEEEEEAM!

* * *

 **A/N: CAPS LOCK IS CRUISE CONTROL FOR COOL**

 **The last of the non-confirmed, whose partner, like Albert, also strangely remembered him fondly. This one made even less sense since Ace never met him un-hypnotized. But... c'mon, it's Victoream. You could be in a decade-long coma and he'd still leave an impression on you.**

 **Anywho... next up, Faudo arc!**


	15. Coral Q

_TRANSMISSION SENT_

 _RECIPIENT: GURABU_

Greetings! This is Coral Q, checking in to see how you've been doing with your friendship mission. From our run-in with Piyomaro, we observed that friends improve both strength and quality of life. For someone as smart as you, I doubt you had any problem at all finding some.

It might've been easier if we'd chipped in at the Develo Ruins. We held back to preserve strength and survivability, but that might not have been as wise as we thought. Against all odds, Piyomaro and friends won, a testament to the true power of their bond. If we'd went, maybe we could've befriended them ourselves? But that's all in the past.

As such, I'm working on improving my future. I need friends just as much as you, so I've offered my services in hopes of meeting new mamodos. I even downloaded pick-up protocols and volunteered down at the quarry. I did indeed meet some interesting characters – and one day, I will befriend them!

We will both go far, I am sure of it. I estimate an 87% chance of success, after all! You are not that different from Piyomaro, and even he has a number of allies. You, too, can do it! I expect to hear great things from you – someday!

 _CORAL Q_

 _END TRANSMISSION_

* * *

 **A/N: Apparently Gurabu's English name is Grubb. Poor kid.**

 **I'm also not sure why the anime gave them a song and dance shtick. It must've been a fever dream.**


	16. Rein

How are you, Kyle?

I've been graciously allowed to check back in with you. Are you well? Did you finally cast that vile woman out of your house? Heh… why ask? I know you must've. Before I went home, I saw such a fire in your eyes, a passion that reminded me of a friend of mine. I was so happy to see the strength you'd kept hidden finally be set free – I only wish I could've been there myself to watch you set that hag straight.

I'm so sorry I couldn't stick around, Kyle. Don't think I didn't want to be there with you, not for one moment – you were my friend, almost like a little brother. But I knew sticking around would just hurt us both. If I stayed, your newfound confidence might've collapsed if you had me around to keep fighting your battles for you. I couldn't bear to risk it, but I know I made the right choice. Zatch told me of your progress later on… I'd never been so happy as I was when I heard how well you were doing alone.

Don't worry about me, child. I'll admit, I didn't have much of a place to return to – my clan still fears me, and I don't blame them. I'm working to mend my image, though; I've even started helping construct orphanages around town to prove I've changed. It's not easy – my brute strength might be great for the job, but it's awful for my image. I'm not worried, though. If a sweet, determined soul like yours can see past my appearance, I have no doubt the others will too. Eventually.

In the meantime, I've pledged myself to defending Zatch, our new king. It's my honor to serve under such a leader – and I'm not alone. The boy has many who respect him, praise him, and I have no doubt that one day you'll find people who'll treat you the same. Keep going strong, Kyle, never let your fire be extinguished – and one day, you too will be looked up to by all. I know I already do.

Stay strong, Kyle! Live passionately, live honestly! Use your power to lead, to grow – never let anyone use you again, and never let a wrong go unrighted. You'll go far… I'm sure of it.

Sincerely,

Rein


	17. Wonrei

My Dearest Li-en,

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry I couldn't be strong enough so we could be together just a bit longer. I'm sorry for all the times we might've argued, or I've unintentionally made you cry. I'm sorry I ever came to your world, and let you fall for someone who was destined to leave eventually. I'm sorry I'm the reason you're hurting so much right now.

But I'll never be sorry for loving you.

Every moment we spent together was paradise. All those days we spent in the fields harvesting crops… those nights we laid awake and just talked about our hopes and dreams. You completed me, made me understand things about myself that were hidden so deep. I'd trade the rest of my days for just one more moment with you.

But it's not to be. We're separated by a chasm no lovers should ever have to deal with, and while Zatch has claimed he's always seeking out ways to bridge it, I don't have much hope. He is a great king, one I'm honored to protect and serve, but even he can't bend reality. And so I write this letter to you, hoping to get these final feelings across that cursed barrier.

Li-en, you're beautiful, you're courageous, you're strong. When I came into that world for the first time, I never thought I'd find the perfect partner – in battle, and in life. Though Unko may have flung us apart, I'll forever be proud that my final act in the contest was protecting you. And though we're so far apart now, believe me when I say I'll always watch over you.

I've promised myself I'll never find another. You are my one and only, and you always will be. But I won't ask the same of you. You still have so much ahead of you, and I won't force you to experience it alone. I wish for nothing more than to be the only one your heart entwines with, but if another comes along, I'll accept it. Just remember that no matter what happens, no matter what you do – I will always love you.

Forever yours, Wonrei


	18. Zaruchimu

Raushin,

We were quite a pair, weren't we? You, a hardened criminal that I had to bust out of jail before we became a team. Me, a spiteful fool with lofty aspirations and not enough power to reach them. It should've been telling when we had to resort to taking hostages to recruit one paltry village boy and his fluffy runt… oh, how their defiance made my soul burn with searing rage.

Working to revive Faudo was both my greatest accomplishment and my greatest regret. All my life, I wanted to do something grand – do something that would rise myself above all the rest. In the end, we succeeded… and it was all thrown on its head when Faudo was usurped right from under us. Even then, we went along with it, unwilling to let our achievement be snatched away, and we ended up paying the price. Despite all my eyes, I was so blind.

I still wonder how things could've played out differently. Should I have taken Faudo's power when I could've? Undoubtedly, yes. Why didn't I? I still don't know. Maybe I just wanted to destroy that Alishie with my own, unaided power… but why was I willing to cripple myself just for some petty revenge? What if we'd never even helped Faudo at all, would we have gotten farther? Becoming king would've been a much better achievement… why did we settle for less?

I'm probably rambling at this point… my apologies. While our mistakes still haunt me, I'm working to move past them. Every day I study, working to grow wiser and to make better choices. I still see Riou sometimes, and though we never did more than share the same goal, I sometimes wonder if I should reach out to him – misery loves company, I guess. But it'd be harder to let go of the past if I befriended the one who instigated it, wouldn't it? I need to become smarter before I decide if it's the right choice.

Night comes soon, and I'll need to rest… I always did love the darkness, did I ever tell you that? I wonder if it'll be nighttime when you receive this. I also wonder what you did after our failure… did you turn yourself back in to your cell? Go back to a life of crime? Work to redeem yourself like I did? So many questions I'll never know the answer to.

I guess this is farewell, then. Sorry again for making you put up with an arrogant, misguided idiot. I wish you the best.

Zaruchimu


	19. Riya

Alishie!

Every day I miss your village, and I miss working with you to keep it safe. You were such a strong, willful human – someone I looked up to. I wanted to emulate that strength, to be someone who could keep all my friends and family safe from harm. You're an inspiration to me, Alishie.

Don't feel bad about working to revive Faudo… even then, you only did it to keep your tribe safe. I know in my heart if they weren't at risk, neither of us would have ever thought of doing something so vile. And in the end, we turned on those who threatened us and made all the difference in making sure they were stopped! When you right a wrong so quickly, then it's like there was never a wrong… right?

Even if we didn't make it all the way, I'll never regret making sure my last act was to protect you. During all our time together, it was always you protecting everyone else – your tribe, your friends, and most of all, me. I wanted to be like you, and in the end, I was. And to this day, I always strive to protect those close to me! I'm going to grow up strong and valiant, just like you!

Our world is at peace for now, but should a threat ever arise, I'll honor your memory and repel them with all my might! For now, I spend my days playing with my fellow mamodos, but I'll jump up ready to fight if need be. I will keep my kin safe, and I know you'll keep your tribe safe as well. You defend your world… and I will defend mine! An iron defense across dimensions, haha!

Stay strong, Alishie! You've changed my life for the better, and I'll live to the fullest with pride and strength! You do the same, and no one will ever be afraid again. Good bye, friend… I hope we'll meet again someday!

-Riya

 _/The paper has numerous rectangular indents in it, almost as if Riya had tried head-butting it.\_


	20. Karudio

Sauzaa,

I still remember that day we first met. I'd wandered into the outskirts of your camp and before I knew it, you and your friends were trying to ride me like a wild mustang. I was having none of it, until you gave it a shot – and I couldn't buck you off for the life of me. At the time I thought you were just a cocky brat, but now I look back and see how headstrong and determined you were even during our first encounter. I'd never imagined such a tiny body could hold such a big heart, with a fiery passion to match my ice.

We didn't start off on the right hoof, did we? After we were ambushed by two cowards, we turned our back on companionship and dedicated ourselves to our training. Breaking through that seclusion was the hardest thing we ever had to do. I'm glad we ran into Ponygon and the others in the end – they helped set us on a path that only made us stronger. I have no doubt if I hadn't tried to give my life to protect you and the swordsman duo, we would've been a team that could've taken us to the end.

Speaking of Ponygon, that runt has been trying to buddy up to me lately. I can respect our former alliance and his newfound strength, but I still remember our vow to burn his book as soon as we went our separate ways. It irks me to know we never got that final confrontation, and to know he made it farther than we had the chance to. Still… he keeps trying, even when I give him the cold shoulder. It's a determination that reminds me of you sometimes. Maybe I'll humor him one of these days.

I suppose by now you must've returned to your village. Keep your sister safe, Sauzaa, and tell her I said hello… and also tell her I'll somehow find a way to pay her back for that time she braided my mane, I swear it. Grow to be a strong human, one that'll defend your people and face all challenges head on. And if you find the chance… don't turn your back on those we've befriended. Visit them sometime, if you can. We know now that true strength comes from your friendships, and I'm sure they'll still treat you well.

I must go now. I don't know if we will meet again, but rest assured I'll find you should our worlds ever reconvene. Until then, be well, and always think of me whenever a chill breeze blows your way.

Karudio


	21. Ted

What's up, ya old fart?

Oh man, things have been going _great_ since the battle ended! All the orphans were so glad to see Cherish and I return after all that time, and it's like our little family is whole once more. The two of us are working together to take care of them even better than before, now that we've got newfound strength and a freakin' king on our side. Zatch made it to the end, baby, and he's looking out for us little guys – right now he has a huge friend of his helping us build houses for anyone in need, including us. It's been so long since I've slept with a roof over my head… it's gonna be great!

Hoo, man, I'm really gushing now, aren't I? I almost forgot to thank the guy who helped make it all possible. Jeed, my man, you are a crotchety old eyesore, but I can't possibly express my gratitude for your help. Sure, you were a stingy jerk sometimes, but without you I'd never have found my lady. I doubt just anyone would've been willing to help some strange kid travel the world in search of someone you've never heard of, eh? You rock, man, seriously.

Pity we couldn't have gone all the way, but I really don't mind. Finding Cherish was the win condition for me – and helping to topple the mother of all demons sure was a nice bonus. We had some crazy adventures, didn't we? I suppose that's what happens when you live the life of a drifter. I definitely got some great memories to take home with me, and I hope you're not senile enough to have some yourself.

I kid, I kid. Alright, I gotta get back to work now – just a couple more walls and our first home will be complete. It's been a blast, Jeed, and thanks again for all the help. I wish ya nothing but the best – heck, maybe you'll find a lady of your own to travel with one day. Just keep your eyes open and your nose primed, and maybe you'll smell a heavenly scent you'll never wanna forget, too. Anyway, I'm outta here. Catch ya later!

From,

Ted


	22. Cherish

Dear Nicole,

How are things going for you, back home at the safari? It must be so strange, returning to a completely different life after being away for so long. I feel the same… it's so bizarre, having to switch from always being on the lookout to caring for my fellow orphans. I vastly prefer the latter, though, believe me – I've missed them all so much, and we've even gotten aid from the king to begin constructing homes for us. Ted and I are really giving it our all – the quicker these houses are built, the better off the children will be, and the more time we can devote to securing food and money.

I'd like to apologize for any hardships I put you through – the disguises, the fighting, Faudo… I'm so thankful you were willing to cloak yourself to keep us safe, even if it was a bit hard making sure one of us didn't accidentally give it away. And I'm so, so sorry we were roped into working for Riou and… that lightning-domineering monster that I refuse to name. It was never my intention to do so, but when Riou cursed you and your life was on the line, what choice did we have? I'm just happy you're okay in the end, and that we were vital in bringing those demons down. We went out far better than I'd expected, didn't we?

Yeah… better than I'd expected. In truth, I never really thought we'd get that far in the first place. You know me, Nicole, I'm as strong-willed as they come… but I'm not a fighter. Oh, and don't worry, I'm still my determined old self. I may have lost myself for a while, but thanks to you, Ted, and all the other mamodos we teamed up with, I remembered who I really am. And I swear, to you, to myself, to everyone, I will never let anyone break me again.

I have to go now – Ted's just arrived with lunch, and even a few treats for the little ones. He's such a sweet boy~… He's been such a help, before and after the battle, and I'm so glad to have him with me. I'm so glad I got to meet you too, Nicole, and I wish you nothing but the best. I can't let my yellowtail get cold, so… take care!

Your friend,

Cherish

* * *

 **A/N: Cherish actually doesn't lose the fight for awhile after Ted, but they're a package deal letterwise.**


	23. Keith

Berun, it is I!

Ho ho, didn't think you'd hear from me again, did you? But it takes more than a wedge between our worlds to keep me down! I just had to be patient, and in time, a letter fell from the sky and told me I could write to you. I… can't say I saw it coming, but nonetheless!

Don't worry, I'm my old self again. I sold myself in exchange for power, it seems. It disgusts me, knowing I willingly kowtowed to that white-haired brat just for a tiny boost. A boost that didn't even work, no less! Just the thought of it makes my blood boil! It makes me so… so… raaaaagh! …Oh for the love of, my cigar just combusted!

Anyhow, it turns out I have to share my class with that blasted Barry. It's not bad enough that I was thoroughly thrashed by him, but now I have to see his ugly mug every day! And he won't even acknowledge our vivid rivalry, the nerve! But rest assured, I will beat him someday, this I swear. I know… I'll challenge him to another tempura-eating contest!

Look at me droning on, when I know you're a busy man. Weren't you working on a movie or something? I won't keep you – just remember to use that soundtrack I composed for you of my beautiful voice!

 _/Berun won't.\_

I will become a star of both our worlds! Here, before I go, treat yourself to some tempura on me. Savor it! Savor the adventures we had! Farewell.

The upcoming star,

Keith

 _/Some strange mamodo currency sits at the bottom of the envelope. It's useless here.\_


	24. Barry

Dear Gustav,

All is well. Too well, even. I vowed to you and myself that I would keep the king in line, with force if need be. But so far, the boy hasn't stepped out of line one inch. He's an idiot, yes, but if that were a punishable offence then I'd be smacking both our worlds around by now. I suppose I should be glad – it's still early on, but I can tell he'll rule with a just and kind heart. Maybe I won't have to strike the king… maybe.

In the meantime, I'm stuck back at the academy. Scholastics have never been my thing… every moment I spend in that miserable class is a moment I could be out hardening my skills. Everything we did in that contest, from hunting the mighty to taking down Elzador, all was to make us strong. I refuse to let it go to waste, now. As soon as class ends, I'm out in the forest, obliterating boulders and felling trees to maintain my power.

…Plus, that Keith freak still keeps trying to rattle me, and that's all the more reason to get out as soon as possible.

Agh... sometimes I miss the thrill of combat, but I know we're better off in this time of peace. Regardless, I will keep training, and maybe find some strong mamodos who also wish to test their skills. And there's always that chance Zatch will slip up one day, eh? Until then, I must hone myself. I wish you well, Gustav. You were a powerful man, a wise man… a man I could look up to. Never change, Gustav, so that I may aspire to become as determined as you. Farewell.

Sincerely,

Barry


	25. Momon

Dear Sister,

How have you been, Elle? Things around here are much less hectic than invading Faudo, that's for sure… but I bet you'll be glad to hear I've kept my promise! Before I came to the human world I was a bit of a slacker, but since then I've rocketed to the top of my class! Whenever I get the chance, I head to the library and study away to become the wise demon I know you'd want me to be. I've even given up undie-snatching! …Well, mostly. I maaaaaay relapse every now and then… but I'm getting better, trust me!

Speaking of that, I wanted to apologize for all the times I've antagonized you on our travels. I see now I must've been a real nuisance. To me, it was all just harmless fun, but I was being rather obnoxious wasn't I? Things could've been better, but our adventures were still pretty fun, weren't they? We saw so many cool places… and I got us kicked out of them, usually… but that's neither here nor there. All that mattered was that we were safe from the battle. I made sure of that.

I guess I always justified it to myself that I was protecting you, but deep down I knew I was just being a coward. It took seeing Kiyo defying death itself to see that… and even more so, realizing just how strong you are, Sister. You always decried violence and preached pacifism, but when the world itself was ending you stood tall and fought back in your own nonviolent way. If a nun was willing to (literally) descend into the belly of the beast, just what was holding me back? Myself, of course. And now thanks to you, I'd like to think I've become a bit braver.

Oh, and there's something else I bet you'd love hearing! With my impressive sensory abilities, Zatch has decided to make me the official Scoutmaster of our world! Tia isn't happy that I'm in any sort of position like that, but I promise I'll make sure no threat sneaks up on us undetected! I'll get smarter, more mature, and keep all our friends safe, and maybe then I'll finally have atoned for my antics. But until that day, I hope you stay well, Elle. If we ever meet again, you won't even be able to recognize me!

From,

Momon

* * *

 **A/N: One thing I'll always praise about this show is its character development. Momon went from the most annoying character in history to someone you hate to see go in less than an arc. Truly a sight to behold.**


	26. Jedun

Forgive me, Rune!

I'm so, so sorry for everything! For never speaking, for getting us involved with Faudo, for always keeping the tastiest snacks to myself… I'm sorry! I know you wanted to talk to me, and I wanted to talk to you too! It's just, the shyness… that vice grip that grabs you and keeps you silent… you know? Ugh, I should've known we would've gotten off on the wrong foot when I decided to kidnap you when we first met. Stupid… stupid!

Uhh… I suppose I can take this chance to tell you a bit about myself? That'd help, right? Let's see… my name's Jedun, and I'm a mamodo. Wait, you knew that. Umm… I belong to a distant offshoot of the dragon clans, one that… ahhhhh, you don't know anything about the dragon clans, this wouldn't make sense to you! Ugh, I'm really bad at this, aren't I? This is why I didn't want to speak…

I'm sorry I had to be like this, Rune. You deserved a cool partner, one who could chit-chat all day and, I dunno, fire lasers from their eyes. All I can do is… keep you close and safe in my pod.

…Wait a second, that's right. We were pretty close, weren't we? Even with the communication issues, we were still a great team, weren't we? We had to be to make it that far, especially with the stiff competition at the time. We may not have known much about each other, but I'd like to think we were still pretty good friends, yeah? Yeah!

Woo! I didn't completely screw up! …Ahem. Well… sorry again, Rune. I hope you go on to do whatever it is successful humans do. And who knows, maybe one day we'll meet again and we can actually talk? Maybe. I guess I'll have to work on my anxiety first. I'll get right on it! Goodbye, Rune!

Your pal,

Jedun


	27. Rodeux

Dear Cheeta,

When we first met, I thought I'd hit the jackpot. I saw your scar and thought, 'I've got a partner who's no stranger to conflict. What luck!'

I was wrong.

For some reason, you always let this measly little wound dictate your life. I mean, look at me… I've got train tracks running across my face and it's never bothered me. And yet you always kept to yourself and moped, even after I got you that mask. Soon, that stupid thing just seemed like a poor attempt at hiding your shame. It sickened me, just looking at it.

And yet… I see now, I must've been rather harsh about the whole thing. I can look back now and notice that while you were still flawed, you'd made strides towards growing stronger. Agreeing to try and overthrow Faudo… fighting to the end against that pack of brats in the control room… those are things I could never imagine the weepy girl I'd first met doing. You still have a way to go, but I know you're on the path to finding your inner strength. Now, all you need to do is unfurl your wings and take flight.

I have no idea what you're up to now – I can only hope you've made something of yourself after I left. But whether you have or not, always remember this: You're a beautiful woman, with a whole life ahead of you still. When you put your heart into it, no piddly blemish can hold you back from claiming what's yours. So go, find your place in your world, always striding forward with a smile. Turn your back on the old Cheeta – embrace a future where no one can take your strength away ever again. Now get out there and make something of yourself already, will ya?

From,

Rodeux

* * *

 **A/N: Good ol' Rodeux with the backhanded compliments.**

 **There'll only be one letter next installment - but it'll be a pretty major one. Stay tuned!**


	28. Zeno

Dear Dufort,

I hope this letter finds you safe. You were always a wanderer at heart, and I assume that much hasn't changed. These letters and books are still a mystery to us, but I'm sure it can at least track down its recipient.

Things are… strange, to say the least. I went into the battle expecting to crush the opposition, but I never expected to come out of it with a new perspective on life. I suppose Zatch played a big part in that. Now that he's king, I've taken it upon myself to make sure he's properly trained to handle the position – he's not the quickest learner, but he shows promise. He'll make a fine ruler… with time.

Zatch has taken to teaching me as well, believe it or not. All my life, all I've known is sweat and tears, and he's seeing to it that I remember I'm still so much younger than I feel. He tries to get me to play with him and his friends – but I'm not really getting into it, yet. I feel like they still fear me, and it's so hard to connect with those who seem so carefree, so innocent. At least when we're alone, he's gotten me to ease up a bit. Have you ever heard of this fascinating game called 'tag'? It's probably cheating when I use my mantle to fly out of range, but that just makes it more interesting. It's unusual, having to relearn how to be a kid, but I'm taking it in stride.

Life at the castle is entirely different. Now that our father has stepped down, my intense training has ceased and he lingers about the palace, trying to finally get to know his children. It disgusts me, how he could put me through so much and then try to step back into my life. Yet… I know now, all those long nights strengthening myself were all to help me control the evils he'd been forced to give me. I know it was for the best, but the scars still run deep. I won't forgive him, at least not yet. At least he's not alone… Zatch is taking the time to finally get to know the family he never had.

I've rambled about myself long enough, so let me close with this. When I first tracked you down in the icy north, I'd always assumed our amazing powers were what drew us to each other. Now… I feel like our mutual suffering was what brought us together. We've both been through so much, and only by relying on each other did we start to let some of it go. I feel we both came out of this battle as better people. It was an honor working alongside you.

Wherever you are now, I wish you luck finding purpose in life. You have an unbelievable gift, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. It's your choice what you do with it, but I know you'll accomplish wonderful things. I've finally found my lot in life... now it's time to find yours.

Be well, Dufort. Until we meet again.

Zeno

* * *

 **A/N: I'd dreaded Zeno's letter at first, fearing he'd be hard to make a compelling story for. In the end, he ended up being one of my favorites - with a little research and thought, he ended up being such a complex character with lots of traits to work with.**

 **With this, we're approaching the final stretch. Daily postings will likely shrink in number as more and more important mamodos are featured, but I hope you enjoy the rest of the ride.**


	29. Earth

Elly,

I trust you are well. I doubt I would've been allowed to write you if your operation hadn't been a success, correct? You are strong to have made it through, Elly, and I'm sure you'll recover completely. You've suffered through so much, things that would bring much older humans to their knees – and yet, you faced it head on. I've never been more proud than I was to have you as my master.

I'm delighted to inform you that not only did Zatch become king, he also appointed me as his law advisor. The boy still has much to learn, but with his other allies and I by his side, we will reform this world into one where peace can flourish for generations. Even now, we seek ways to cut down on homelessness and crime and are making great strides towards our goal. We're also looking into ways to make sure another mamodo battle never occurs… but that, that will take time.

Now, I have one last request to make of you. I know we've already done so much… you bravely stood against Faudo even when death loomed over you, and got us to the King's Festival despite all the odds against you. It shames me to even think of asking for more, but it's a vital task.

You need to live, Elly. You've faced death more times than anyone your age should. Be it disease, battle, or a curse, you've taken it all and repelled it. And now, you're healthy. You're alive. You've got your whole life ahead of you.

So live it to the fullest.

Stay strong. Eat well. Make friends, and rise above foes. Find peace, find love, and never let anyone hold you back. After all you've been through, you deserve a lifetime of happiness – so enjoy it. Never forget what we've learned together, and should we ever meet again, know that I will forever remain your loyal knight.

Forever at your service,

Earth.

 _/The parchment is stamped with the royal seal.\_


	30. Ashuron

My pupil,

We did it.

We were not wrong when we judged Zatch – if we were, I wouldn't be writing to you now. He defeated Clear, and now resides as our king. My people are safe, and I expect great things from the boy over the next thousand years. Things couldn't have gone better.

Let me ask, my student… are you satisfied? When we first met, you were a slacker yearning for purpose in your own world. I'd originally gone in with the same kingly goals as every other mamodo, but everything changed once we discovered Clear. Though sacrifices had to be made, in the end our actions were vital to taking the fiend down. You've helped save the lives of countless demons – and hopefully, found the zest for life that you were craving in the process.

I wish you the best, taking this desire to live to its fullest. As for me, I think I've earned a brief rest. I need to finish catching up with my brother over drinks. He tells me he managed to score a few thousand gallons – should be a treat, eh? Anyhow, before I go, I'd just like to thank you for the honor of serving as my pupil. I'm filled with pride over how you've changed for the better, and I expect you to keep it up in my absence. Now go, live life – love it! Do great things!

Your master,

Ashuron.


	31. Papipurio

Hey, Roopa,

How've ya been? I've been kind of worried about you since I left. I know, it's weird, especially since I had to deal with the King's Privilege and all. But after what you said to me in our last fight, I realized it was the second time you'd lost a son. That must really suck.

Hmmm… your son. It's still weird to say, seeing as my real mama's cooking dinner in the room behind me. It would explain how quickly we got along though, wouldn't it? When I'd found you sobbing in that graveyard, I figured I must've had some bad luck to end up with such a weird old lady. I-I'm not trying to be mean or anything! You really are weird… but in a good way.

I probably wasn't the best son, was I? I called you names, made us work with bad guys, and even tried to attack an amusement park. I bet I wouldn't have gotten away with so much if we'd met under different circumstances, huh? But don't feel bad, 'cause you also did some good things, too. You'd always make me the best meals, play with me when others wouldn't, kiss my knee when I fell and scraped it… eugh, you get the point. You're actually really cool, alright?

Oh, and don't worry about me, things are going pretty well for ol' Papi. Kanchome and I are still buds, and he's even introduced me to that Goomu guy. I gotta admit, he really scared me at first… but he's pretty nice when he's, you know, not trying to wipe you from existence. And I'm working on getting my cool guy mustache back, too! With a beard this time! It's gonna be so sweet.

So yeah, don't worry about me anymore – your Papi's safe. I gotta go eat supper now, so I guess this is goodbye for now. I really did like you, Roopa – and I hope I get to see you again someday. Let's make a deal: if we ever meet back up, I'll even call you mom, okay? Just… not in front of my actual mom. Deal? Deal! Stay cool, Roops!

See ya later,

Papi

P.S.

Crud… I almost forgot about my music career. If you haven't already, you should proooobably tell my manager I won't be performing anymore. Ever. I'm sure you remembered, but I thought I'd remind you just to be safe.

 _/The letter flutters to the ground, its recipient having run off to make some hasty phone calls.\_


	32. Kanchome

Folgore! FOLGOOOOREEEE!

Oh man, I didn't think I'd ever speak to you again! We got taken from each other so soon after we'd just gotten so strong, and there was still so much I wanted to do. There were so many more weird human candies to try! But what really worried me was that there was still so much I had to say to you… but now I can! Boy, I really need to think this one through – I doubt I'll have another chance for a while. Let me see…

I know! I should probably let you know how I'm doing first, huh? Well life's pretty normal for good ol' Kanchome, nowadays. School's back in session, and I'd rather be going on tour with you than doing all the homework we have to make up. At least I've got all these new friends to play with after class! Zatch, Tia, Ponygon, Papipurio, Goomu, and more! And don't worry, you made me learn my lesson well – I know I'm crazy strong, but I won't ever abuse it again. I gotta be a hippo, not a lion! I was listening.

Don't tell the others I said this, but even though all my friends are crazy awesome, I still kinda miss playing with you the most. You were busy a lot, but you still managed to really help change me into the Kanchome I am today. Brave, strong… just like you! And one day, I'll make sure to find you again so I can show you how tough and smart I've become!

Until then, keep thinking about me, okay? It might be awhile, so you have to promise me, alright? I wish I had something to give you to help – I'd send some of my candies with this letter, but I dunno if it'd make the journey between worlds. And if it did, it might melt all over the paper… that'd really stink, huh? So instead, uh… I know! I'll leave you with one final verse of your favorite song! Are you ready? One, two, here we go…!

 _Iron man Folgore! Invincible Folgore!_

 _Brave and strong, Folgore! He'll always win the day!_

 _Always has the master plan, Folgore is the iron man!_

 _Brave and strong, Folgore! He'll always win the day!_

 _Throw all your concerns away, I know I'll visit you someday!_

 _Brave and strong, Folgore! One day, we'll meet again!_

From,

The Brave and Strong Kanchome

P.S.

I almost forgot! I've written another letter on the back of this one. Do you remember that girl we met back in Spain, Luccica? She must be worried, having not heard from her big bro in so long. Please, if you get the chance, can you find her and give her this page when you're done? I know you can do it… you're the great Folgore!

 _/Another letter is scrawled on the page's opposite side, this one covering much simpler matters like sheep and brotherly advice. Still, it's no less important than the front.\_

* * *

 **A/N: Kanchome ended up being another surprise favorite of mine. But that might just be 'cause it let me do a rendition of Folgore's song.**


	33. Goomu

Mir,

Goomu safe. Goomu healthy. Blond boy is king.

Happy now. Duck boy is friend, and so is prince boy. Lonely before… no more. Goomu glad he turned on Clear.

Hope Mir is well. Know she had anger. Know she had scars. Goomu did too, but Goomu changed. Maybe you change. Maybe you find friends too. Maybe you be Goomu's friend? That be nice.

You strong, you live well. Mir can defeat anyone with poofy hair and loud voice. Go succeed, friend Mir. Goodbye.

Goomu

 _/A crudely drawn bird flaps at the page's bottom. Its recipient smirks – she'd never known her partner was such an artist. Wait… what did he say about her hair and voice?\_

* * *

 **A/N: Short enough to be included with an otherwise solo-worthy letter. After this, all remaining letters will be one per day. We're approaching the finish line, folks!**


	34. Tia

Megumi!

Megumi, Megumi! Oh, I've missed you _so_ much. You didn't forget me already, did you? 'Course not! How have things been?

Things are so boring around here. I'm back in school already… yuck. There's not even any televisions here! You gotta find a way to write me back and tell me how my shows are doing… _please_! But what I think I miss most of all is getting to see your concerts. It was always so fun watching from the wings – if only I could see you again.

It's not all bad here, though, I guess. The other mamodo we met are here, and whenever school's out we meet up and play together. Kanchome and Ponygon are kinda fun, but they're always so goofy – mostly I hang out with another girl that I don't think you've met yet. Her name's Kolulu, and she's really nice. Momon's here too, and he's actually been a lot less of a creep… but I still don't like being around him that much. It's hard to forgive and forget, I suppose.

And of course, you know Zatch is here and well. And believe me, he's the same old goober as he was in the human world – becoming King didn't change a thing. One time, he went skinny dipping for trout in front of everybody… ugh! He's unbelievable sometimes. But… even though he's so busy nowadays with his king stuff, it's always really fun when we can get together and play. And no matter how much of a goof he is, I'll always be by his side… someone needs to keep him from running this place into the ground, right?

What else… oh! I've been volunteering at the physician's in my spare time – Saifojio really helps out a lot, there. They're really glad to have me helping. It takes a lot out of me, but it's always worth it to keep people healthy.

I guess that's all that's really new with me. What I wanna know is, what's new with you? …Even though I don't know if you'll be able to respond. How's your career? Did you get any cute new outfits? How're the others? How's school? Do you miss me?

...Because I miss you.

Don't worry, I won't get all sappy. It's just… you were the best partner, Megumi. So kind, so talented, so pretty… it was great working with you during the battles. And we got so far, too! We totally could've made it to the end if we hadn't been up against such a ridiculous opponent. But it's okay that Zatch won – he still has a lot to learn, but he's already planning to change things for the better.

I wish you could see it, Megumi. Our world may be less interesting, but it's so beautiful sometimes. I wanna take you to all the cool places around here – or I could go back to your world and we can have a sleepover and catch-up! …I dunno if it'll ever happen, but I can hope, right? And you should too. We'll see each other again, I bet, just you wait! And while we wait, never forget that you're always in my heart, Megumi. Take care.

Love, your sist- best friend, Tia

 _/The bottom of the page is splattered with dried teardrops.\_


	35. Ponygon

_/The top of the page is covered in incomprehensible scribbles. The real letter starts below.\_

Dear Mr. Sunbeam,

Writing with hooves is hard. Luckily, my mama offered to help me write my letter ( _Hello!_ )! She's had practice.

I need to get something off my chest, first… MY NAME IS SCHNEIDER. S-c-h-n-e-i-d-e-r. Schneider. _Schneeeeeider_. SCHNEID. ER. Schneider. S. C. H. N. E. I. D. E. R. Phew… that might've been a bit much, but it's been driving me crazy. I don't think I'll ever forgive Kiyo for giving me that other dumb name.

But… you can still call me that, if you'd like. It kind of grew on me after a while. But I get to call you something too, it's only fair! Like… Cough-ka! Or… Sunbum? I'll work on it. But that can wait, because there's something I wanted to say.

Thanks for being the best partner ever, Mr. Sunbeam! I know we took a while to meet, and even then we had some problems communicating, but I always felt deep down that our hearts did the speaking for us. You always went out of your way to get me the tastiest hay, and always took the time to play with me when you were off work. You didn't even get mad when I followed you all the way to Hokkaido! My mom would've grounded me so hard for that. ( _I just might_.) It wasn't always easy, but I always felt like we bonded more than any other mamodo I'd seen. You made me want to give it my all, even when others would have quit long ago. We were the greatest team!

And don't worry about me now. You and I both know Zatch made it to the end, and now we play all the time! When he's not doing king stuff, anyway. It's always fun when we team up for tag – no one can catch us when he's on my back! And not just Zatch, all the others are here having fun too. I'm even trying to get to know Karudio a bit more… he's still a bit mean, but now that he knows how to use teamwork I think he's starting to warm up to me. It'll be nice to have a friend I can talk to! At least until I can talk myself. Mama says it'll be awhile – our species is weird. ( _It's true. My husband and I couldn't talk at all until we were at least six.)_

I hope things are going well for you too, Mr. Sunbeam. Our time together must've changed you too, and I bet it's for the better. Whatever you do now, stay the cool guy you've always been! I'll stay the same cool Ponygon I've always been, too!

Meru meru me!

Ponygon

( _And thanks for taking such good care of my boy! He never stops raving on about having the 'grooviest' partner around. I'm not sure what that means, but I'm sure it's good – you've been such a stupendous influence on Schneider. I wish you the best, human!_ )


	36. Brago

Sherry,

When we first met, I was appalled. To think that I, one of the strongest demons, was slated to work with a mere human? It was beneath me, an affront to everything I believed at the time.

But I was so wrong.

During our time together, I came to realize just how strong humans can really be. You pushed yourself to your very limits to deliver me to the end of the contest. You are strong, graceful, and durable – you showed me that humans were much more than they appeared to be. For all intents and purposes, you are my equal.

And not just you – the others we eventually came to work with showed me their inner strengths as well. Kiyo, the two idols, the blond-haired adult… they all went through such unbelievable trials to get where they were. Even the other demons have impressed me – Zatch reached a level equal to mine, if not above. It's been humbling, something I feel was needed.

Don't regret being unable to keep your promise. If not me, then Zatch is an acceptable king in my place. Second place is respectable, and with it, I received a much more valuable prize – the growth I acquired along the way. Your promise is as good as complete.

I wish you well, Sherry. I will put my strength to good use, helping our new king keep our world in line. And you, make sure to live life to the fullest – you've become stronger than I could've imagined, and now you should put that strength to good use. Farewell.

Brago

P.S.

I recently found out that Zofis is in my class. I know I promised I'd go easy on him if he fixed your friend's memories… but I doubt you'd mind very much if I put him in his place every once in a while, hmm? I'll give him your regards.

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it, everyone! That wraps up our little collection here, and...**

 **...Wait a minute...**

 **It looks like there's still one letter left in the bag. I guess we'll just have to find out what it is tomorrow. Stay tuned!**


	37. The Last Letter

_/The letter lays open, unsigned and hastily written. Its writer was in a great rush – and must've known the recipient could tell who it's from.\_

It finally worked!

Every day since the contest ended, we've been trying to form a bridge between our two worlds. All of us missed you so much, and we know you felt the same. But feelings alone weren't bringing us any closer.

Except… they were, and we just didn't see it. Over time, we realized the bonds between mamodo and human were too strong to keep us apart. From time to time, when one half of a pair was in distress, the other would temporarily manifest in the other's world to aid them. We've received numerous reports of demons falling into trenches, being attacked by wildlife, or just simply being under a lot of stress. As if by magic, those demons would find a familiar face materializing to give them a lift, scare off beasts, or simply to lend a comforting embrace. It wasn't one-sided… demons also recalled appearing in your world to help out one way or another as well.

We didn't know what to make of this at first, but soon, we realized it was the key. If we could harness this energy, the force that could briefly let us hop between worlds, maybe we could find a way to do it at will? For as long as either party would like? It was all a matter of taming this energy.

When we asked for volunteers, ones who'd experienced this transfer, nobody refused. We would try and induce the process, usually by having the demon remember good times together with their partner and wish desperately to be by their side. It didn't always work, but when it did, the mamodo would briefly vanish, only to pop back into existence a moment later. In fact, I recall I managed to visit you a couple times, didn't I? …And once landed on top of your picnic lunch? …Sorry.

Anyway, through trial and error, we tried a ton of tricks to let us come and go at will. Nothing really worked, except one thing. When multiple mamodos tried at once, they'd all stay longer. We put more and more demons together until, eventually, they could remain for an hour or more. We were on the right track.

We just finished our final test. We called every mamodo who'd been in the battle, and asked them to gather around the spot where we first entered your world. Not all came along… some didn't have a good relationship with their partner, and vice versa. But we gathered enough. Together, locked hand in hand, we all bowed our hands and prayed to be allowed to see you guys again.

At first, nothing happened. But then, the portal flickered. Hummed. Reopened.

No one believed it at first, but when a few demons hopped through and came back a moment later, we knew we'd succeeded. The bridge between worlds is open, and we can't wait any longer! I'm writing this quick just to let you know I'll be there soon. And so will everyone else!

We're on our way, Kiyo!

* * *

Kiyomaro read through the letter. Then read it once more. Were his eyes deceiving him?

They weren't.

His mouth quirked upwards into the widest grin he could remember. The mamodo had figured it out, and could be arriving to see each of their partners at any moment. He had to tell the others.

Tossing the letter aside, he pushed himself away from his desk and jumped to his feet. He jogged past his window and across his room, already running phone numbers through his mind. And then he stopped.

He backed up, glancing out the window again. He could've swore he'd seen… yes, there was a strange shadow flying closer on the horizon. As it drew near, his smile returned. Out in the distance, a familiar face waved to him, looking slightly older than he remembered and now tall enough to require two eagles to lift him.

"Zatch!" he shouted, returning the wave. And then froze. If this was anything like the first time, he needed to duck. Now.

Kiyo hit the deck, just before his window exploded above him. "Kiyo!" A familiar voice called.

"ZAAAAAAAAAATCH!" Kiyo roared.

"I missed you, too!"

"WHERE DO YOU KEEP GETTING THESE EAGLES FROM?!"

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it - the true final letter in our little collection. Surprised? I felt like giving everyone a little hope that one day the duos will all be reunited... and some room to make a story out of this scenario, possibly.**

 **I hope you all liked my little fic! Thanks to everyone who's read this far, and for all the reviews I got along the way. I'm glad you've all enjoyed my takes on characterization and how they've developed post-defeat.**

 **I did say I'd make a few more bonus letters for unaccounted for mamodos, though I've been a bit busy so it might be a bit. If anyone else has mamodos they want to see, by all means, let me know. As for now, though, this story is complete for all intents and purposes. Thanks again for staying tuned!**


End file.
